The Promise
by BlankIndexCards
Summary: Not all promises are meant to be broken. Those are the hardest to keep. Among the raging emotions and subtle softness such promises are made. Never forget the words you said in your afflictions and in your elation.
1. The Surprise

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a yaoi story so...if this fails I am sorry. This is just the first chapter and it's a little shaky and unrevised.**_Thoughts are in italic._ **Try not to die of bordem!**

Gohan woke up trembling in a cold sweat. He groaned as he struggled to sit up. His body was sore and his bed was a wreck. The blanket and sheets lay in a ragged pile at the foot of his bed. His pillows were strewn across the floor. Gohan sighed and buried his face in the mattress. He recalled the dream all to clearly. The soft skin, the burning heat, the pain mixed in with the overwhelming pleasure. He ran a hand across his bare chest discovering that sweat wasn't the only thing that had soaked him.

This was becoming a regular occurrence. Waking up in disarray after a mind blowing dream. And the dream. It was always the same one. Sometimes the location would change or trivial things like that but the end was always the same.

Gohan ran a hand through his hair as he stood shakily. He needed a shower badly and breakfast wouldn't hurt either. He stumbled to the bathroom, his muscles still sore. After a quick shower, he went over a mental check list for the day. Pick up Goten at Trunk's, study, then sleep. Gohan smiled. Today was going to be good. He might even have some time to drop in on Piccolo. The boy walked downstairs finding a note taped to the fridge.

_Gohan, your father and I went to go pick up Goten. Piccolo wants to see you at the waterfall, presumably for training. There are pancakes on the table if you get hungry. See you soon. Love, Mom_

The half-Saiyan stared at the note for a second. This was unusual but he was excited to see his sensei. He grabbed a cold pancake and walked out the door. Taking a large bite of the stale food, he rocketed into the sky. Gohan flew towards the water fall, picking up several strong ki signatures. He tensed preparing for a fight when he realized how familiar they were. He gulped down the last of his pancake as his curiosity rose. Gohan smiled as the the waterfall came into view.

Piccolo, Chi Chi, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were all there in...swimming suits? He felt a wave of desire shoot through him at the sight of Piccolo in just swimming trunks. They were the same dark purple as his gi. His muscular arms were crossed covering up his chest but his face was gifted with a small and rare smile, the one reserved just for him. Gohan landed with a confused look. Goku smiled and walked towards the young half-Saiyan. He handed his befuddled son a pair of black swimming trunks and a towel.

"Since your eighteenth birthday is in a few days, we decided we'd take little celebratory trip!" he said as a grin spread across his eldest son's face.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked.

"You'll see!" beamed Goku, "Everybody grab onto me!" As soon as the party was all firmly gripping Goku, the Saiyan put two fingers to his forehead and winked.

.•*•.

Gohan took in a sharp breath as he saw the beautiful, blue ocean sparkling in the sun. The salty smell of the of the sea hit him. He looked along the coast line and saw a small beach house with the Capsule Corp logo on the side.

"This is our own little private beach," said Bluma, "Capsule Corp owns it and we'll be staying here for the next few days. We already have the luggage here but the downside is we don't have enough rooms. We'll all have to share rooms with someone else."

"Well, Gohan why don't you pick who shares rooms! After all it is your birthday trip!" said Goku cheerfully. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Vegeta all shot him looks that could kill. They knew this probably wouldn't end well.

"Umm...Trunks and Goten." The young boys high fived. "Bulma and Chi Chi...Goku and Vegeta." They all stared dumbfounded at him. "And...that leaves me with Piccolo!" The Namekian warrior stood with his arms across his bare chest, his lips still curving slightly up.

"Why on Earth or any other planet did you put did you put me with Kakarot!?" fumed the Saiyan Prince.

"I want you to start getting along with him." Gohan said smoothly. Vegeta muttered something under his breath about a stupid little brat.

"I wanna go swimming!" yelled Goten. "Yeah, me too!" agreed Trunks.

"Why don't we pick out our rooms then we'll all go for a swim?" suggested Chi Chi, trying to clear the tension. The little half-Saiyans sprinted down the beach with the others trailing behind. Piccolo and Gohan walked slightly behind the gossiping women, a grouchy Prince, and a clueless Goku asking Vegeta what to do with the sunscreen.

When they got to the house, Goten and Trunks were already arguing over who got which side of the bed. Bulma unlocked the door and they all filed in. The inside was simple but functional. Everything was either beige, black, or white and it smelled of new plastic and sand.

"Okay everybody!" said Bluma cheerfully, "There is a bedroom down the hall, past the kitchen, across from the bathroom. There are three more bedrooms upstairs along with another bathroom. Your luggage is on the couch so go pick out a room!" She and Chi Chi picked up their luggage and headed down the hall. Everyone else shared a moment of silence before making a mad dash at the luggage then sprinting up the small stair case, determined to get the best bedroom. Goku sprinted for the one across from the bathroom, pulling a bewildered Vegeta by the hand. Trunks and Goten chose the one next to theirs.

"I guess that leaves us with this one." said Gohan to Piccolo, as he pushed open the door, revealing a room with sky blue walls and a king sized bed with light purple blankets and pillows. There was a little nightstand with a lamp on both sides of the bed. There was a huge sky light right above the bed. It looked more like a picture window on the ceiling than a skylight. And on the wall opposite of the bed a large television sat on a dresser. Gohan sighed happily, set down their luggage, and flopped onto the bed.

"Hey Piccolo?" Gohan asked raising his head a little. The Namekian grunted to show he was listening. "Can I have the right side of the bed?"

"Fine with me, kid." He said observing the room. It was nearly everything he wanted in a room if he ever did have a house. _A large bed, good lighting, and they even got the colors right. I might actually enjoy this._ He growled in satisfied tone, not realizing it was out loud till Gohan sat up and asked a little worriedly "Piccolo?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing kid. We should head down to the beach. They'll be expecting us." Said Piccolo.

"Okay. I'll meet you there. I have to change," said Gohan smiling, "Will you wait for me?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure." Said Piccolo a hint of purple appearing on his cheeks. He turned around and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. The warrior sighed as he contemplated the purpose of the ridiculous pants he was wearing.

After sometime Gohan came out wearing black shorts. "Do I look all right?" he asked trying to see his backside.

"How should I know?!" Piccolo snapped another wave of embarrassment and a darker blush came over him. Gohan stared at him. "Let's just go." the Namekian grumbled as he marched down the stairs, feeling embarrassed. Gohan followed after him looking dejected.

As the pair walked into view, Goku was hiding behind a large rock planning his attack on a certain Saiyan Prince. Vegeta was standing with his back to Goku wear his normal scowl as Bulma insisted on putting sunscreen on him. Goku stole a peek at Vegeta. _Hmmm... I never noticed but Vegeta looks really good from behind._ He blushed as he thought about what he'd like to do to that ass. He scrambled up the rock and perched there before diving at Vegeta.

Vegeta felt a rock hard body collide with his, thick arms wrapping around his small waist. "KAAKAARROTTTT!" he yelled as he was pulled out to sea by the larger Saiyan.

"Come on, lighten up Vegeta." Goku whispered in his ear sending chills down his spine. Goku pulled Vegeta into a bridal style hold and continued to pull the struggling Prince out over the water. Vegeta sighed seeing that Goku wasn't going to let go and he went limp in his arms. The smaller put his head on Goku's shoulder and breathed in deeply. A rich aroma of fresh earth and blackberries washed over him as he bit his lip and moaned.

Mistaking the moan to be a complaint, as it so often was from the Prince, Goku sighed and said in a disheartened tone "Fine, you obviously don't want to be here right now. I was going to show you something cool." He dropped Vegeta into the water and turned to go back when he felt a strong hand grip his ankle and pull him under.

Vegeta pulled the larger down till their faces were on level. He looked at Kakarot. His beautiful black hair flew every which way even underwater. Little bubbles clung to both of them. He raised a hand to caress Kakarot's cheek then realized what he was doing and slapped him.

The both surfaced gasping for air. "What the heck was that for?!" said Goku rubbing his cheek and pouting like a small child.

"You dragged me out into the middle of the ocean for no reason then try to strand me here!" yelled Vegeta.

"It wasn't for nothing! I was going to show you something cool." Mumbled Goku, still pouting.

"Really?" asked Vegeta as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah!" Goku beamed as he saw Vegeta become interested, "We can still go if you want! Unless you want to wait till later, because it's way better at night. Especially during the full moon!"

"Well, the full moon is in a couple days, so let's wait until then." said Vegeta with a smirk. Goku's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He seemed ecstatic that Vegeta actually wanted to go somewhere with him.

.•*•.

**Back at the Beach**

Gohan laughed as he watched his brother and Trunks wrestled on the shore line. Goten had Trunks pinned when a wave came over them and they both rose coughing and spluttering. Goten was on all fours spitting up water while a concerned Trunks kneeled beside him.

Piccolo sat on a rock a few yards away in a meditating position while he stared out at the ocean. A thought struck Gohan. _I wonder if Namekians can get sunburned? _He rose from his current position in his beach chair and grabbed the sunscreen. He walked up to Piccolo and sat down beside him.

"Piccolo, can you get sunburned?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. I suppose I can." said Piccolo.

"Do you want some sunscreen?" Gohan asked hold up the bottle.

Piccolo looked skeptical. "That's the stuff you put on your skin, right?" Gohan nodded. "Fine. Better safe than sorry." he grumbled. Gohan pored out some cream into his hand and stood.

"What are you doing?" asked Piccolo, his suspicion rising.

"I'm going to help put it on you. It'll be easier if I do it since you've never used it before." stated the half-Saiyan.

His blush from earlier returned full force as he stuttered "F-fine."

Gohan sat down behind him and said "Hold out your hand." Piccolo did as he said. Gohan uncapped the lid and squeezes out some white cream into the Namekian's out stretched palm. "Rub that on your front and I'll get your back and a few other hard to reach places." said Gohan, pouring cream into his own hand.

Piccolo almost gasped when he felt Gohan's cold hands against his back. He subconsciously put a hand to his chest and began to rub on the sunscreen. Gohan lightly traced circles with his thumbs as his hands rubbed the green skin. A warmth began to spread through him. Piccolo usually never let anyone be this close to him, let alone touch him.

Piccolo felt a burning pleasure wherever Gohan touched his body. Every move that the half-Saiyan made against his skin went straight to the space between his legs. He squirmed as the boy's hands ran down his sides, his fingers brushing against his ribs. The hands came back up to his shoulders. Piccolo felt the pressure become harder. The thumbs continued to rub circles just below his neck and Gohan's amazing fingers began to work out years of built up tension in his muscles.

"What are you doing to me?" Piccolo gasped as Gohan struck a particularly tight muscle. Gohan quickly pulled his hands away. "No, don't stop. It's...relaxing."

Gohan smiled and replaced his hands. "It's called a massage. It's supposed to release the tension in your muscles...kind of like a more physical meditation." replied the half-Saiyan. Gohan applied some more sunscreen to his hands before placing them on his sensei's head. He began to massage his temples while rubbing in the sunscreen. Piccolo was only ever this relaxed when was meditating. Gohan hesitated for a second before gently touching the tip of Piccolo's antenna.

Piccolo's body jerked forward as the burning sensation seemed to explode inside of him. Every single part if him seemed to be on fire but it was nothing compared to what he had felt where Gohan's fingertip had been. _What the hell was that?! Did Gohan cause that?_

"I...I-I'm s-sorry Mr. Piccolo. D-Did I hurt you?" asked Gohan in a scared voice.

Piccolo burst out laughing and said "You just sounded so much like when I first started training you! It's been forever since you called me Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan just stared in shock at him. He had never seen the warrior laugh so hard and didn't see what was so particularly funny. After a few minutes and deep breaths Piccolo said "No, you didn't hurt me. My antenna are just particularly sensitive." Gohan sighed in relief. "Say, Gohan, are you wearing any sunscreen?" asked Piccolo with an evil glint in his eyes, looking very similar to the old Piccolo.

"N-no."stuttered Gohan as he backed away.

"Well, I think you should be." said Piccolo as he came closer. Gohan scrambled down the rocks and sprinted as fast as he could down the beach. Piccolo followed, laughing maniacally. Gohan ran past Goku and Vegeta just as they were coming ashore. Piccolo dashed along behind and yelled "You can run but you can't hide!" as he waved the sunscreen in the air.

"Should we be worried?" Vegeta asked.

"I...don't know." said Goku, staring as Piccolo pinned his son to the ground and proceeded to rub sunscreen all over the boy. That was uncharacteristic for Piccolo. He couldn't remember his old friend ever actually having fun like that.

**Well, how was that for a starting chapter? Please review...blah. I know you guys must be sick and tired of hearing that from everybody.**


	2. The Apology

**So, this is chapter two. It's short but kind of important. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter and please continue to comment! I enjoy the constructive criticism. Well, enjoy the short chapter while it lasts.**

After all the sunscreen and sand had been hosed off of everyone Chi Chi and Bulma finally let them inside. In the end, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks had joined in on the sunscreen fight while Bulma and Chi Chi spectated.

The boys all filed inside and headed upstairs. A few headed to the bathroom and others went straight to their rooms. Piccolo pushed open the door to see the welcoming sight of the bedroom. He opened the bag Chi Chi had given him when she had explained to him about the trip. _Why did I ever agree to that crazy woman's idea? _He pulled out a gi and proceeded to change into it. Piccolo sat down on the bed and looked up at the stars through the skylight. He heard the door open and saw Gohan come in wearing an old t-shirt with the sleeves torn off and his boxers. His hair wasn't styled and stuck out like Goku's. He looked relatively tired.

"Hey kid, I want to repay you for the thing at the beach so I thought I'd try giving you one of those massage things." said Piccolo.

"Okay." said Gohan timidly. He sat down next to his sensei, a red tint coming to his pale cheeks. Piccolo sat as Gohan had done before, with his legs spread apart, and pulled Gohan almost into his lap. The Sayain gasped quietly, feeling the Namekian's firm grip on his waist. Piccolo put his large hands on Gohan's shoulders and began to mimic the move the half-Saiyan had done earlier.

Gohan let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the Namekian as all of the tension drained out of him. Piccolo was working wonders even though it was his first time giving a massage. Suppressing a moan of pleasure, he closed his eyes as Piccolo's rough warm hands worked the muscles in his shoulders. It was like small taste of one of dreams. He breathed in Piccolo's scent. It was the same scent of the rain and summer grass as it had always been except today there was a faint hint of sunblock. Gohan savored the moment a little longer then said "You're a real natural at this Piccolo-san."

Piccolo smiled and said "Thanks, kid." His deep tones vibrated through the smaller's body.

"Piccolo, can I ask you something?" said Gohan quietly. The Namekian grunted to show he was paying attention. "Have you ever known someone you'd do anything for, even die for them, just so they were safe and happy?"

"Yeah," said Piccolo.

Gohan turned to him and asked "Who was it?"

Piccolo frowned. It wasn't a happy memory, the first time he died. He ran to save the same defenseless boy that was staring at him with wide eyes, and shielded him with his body. He would never forget the terrified look on Gohan's face as the blast came towards him and for the first time in his life he felt needed. Like someone else's safety was more important than his own. Like he would do anything to ensure that person's safety. The steps he took after that moment seemed like the slowest in his life. And the pain that followed was nothing compared to what it would have been like to see Gohan die. Of that he was certain. He thought of all the times he had to supress an urge to pin Gohan to the earth durring their spars and kiss him passionately. He thought of all of the girls he had be introduced to and forced to endure because they made Gohan happy. Piccolo sighed. _Why? Why can't he be mine and only mine? _

"I'm looking at him. You were my first friend, Gohan. You were the first person I ever cared about." said Piccolo softly.

Tears formed in Gohan's wide eyes."That means a lot to me, Piccolo. Can...Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, kid." said Piccolo as he dropped his hands from Gohan's shoulders.

Goh layed his head against the Namakian's chest and listened to his slow and steady breathing for a bit. Then he said in an almost inaudible whisper "Promise me that I won't lose you, that you'll stay with me forever."

"I...I promise, Gohan, you'll never lose me. I will never leave you. I'll stay with you forever." said Piccolo. Gohan smiled before closing his eyes. He laid on Piccolo's chest listening to his heart beat. It was the last thing he heard before sleep took him.

Piccolo looked down at the boy sleeping on his chest. He ran a hand through the silky black hair and then trailed down to rest it on his back. He pulled the cover over the pair and turned out the light. The Namekian buried his head in the boys hair, nuzzling him a little. Soon, Piccolo had also dozed off.

The sleeping pair seemed almost picturesque with the moonlight pouring in on them. If one hadn't have known better they might've thought the two were lovers.

.•*•.

**In The Morning**

Vegeta woke up to something soft brushing against his face. There was something heavy on top of him and his arms and legs were incapacitated. He jerked open his eyes only to find that the soft thing brushing his face...was another face!

"AAAUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta thrashing about.

The owner of said face stirred, raised his head, and said in a sleepy but cheerful voice "Morning Geta!"

.•*•.

Bulma and Chi Chi were preparing breakfast when the heard a scream from upstairs. Chi Chi looked worried and was about to go see what had happened when Bulma held up a hand and said "Wait for it..."

"KAAAAAKAAAAARRROOOT!" Vegeta's voice thundered throughout the house.

"And there it is." sighed Bulma as a door slammed and running footsteps pounded across the ceiling. They could hear Vegeta yelling obscenities in between his death threats and Goku's cries as Vegeta pushed him down the stairs and then jumped on him at the bottom. They grappled with each other struggling for control.

A angry Piccolo stormed down the stairs with a confused and tired Gohan, leaning against him when he stopped in the door frame. They were followed by Goten who was piggybacking a half-asleep Trunks.

"The first good sleep I've had in three months and you idiots have to go and ruin it!" raged Piccolo. He grabbed Goku and motion for Gohan to get Vegeta. They pulled apart the pair and dragged them to opposite sides of the room.

"What the hell happened?!" thundered Piccolo, obviously still upset about the early awakening. Goku wasn't fighting against him, unlike Vegeta who was practically clawing at Gohan.

"This idiot slept in my bed after I told him to sleep on the couch! And what's more, I woke up with him holding me in a death grip while sleeping!" yelled Vegeta as he struggled against Gohan.

"THE ENTIRE PUROSE OF PUTTING YOU TWO IN A ROOM TOGETHER WAS SO YOU COULD LEARN TO GET ALONG!" boomed Gohan, suddenly becoming enraged. Vegeta stopped struggling and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Kakarot." he said as Gohan let go of him. He dropped to the floor on his all stared at him in shock. Goku walked over to him and held out a hand, the same cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Breakfast is ready! And by the way, tonight, meet me and Bulma upstairs after dinner." said Chi Chi, peering in from the kitchen doorway. They all went into the kitchen, Goten and Trunks scrambling to get there first, then Gohan and Piccolo discussing what might be happening tonight, and finally Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta's face was covered by the usual scowl and Goku was smiling like nothing had happened.

In truth Goku's mind was racing. _Did Vegeta just apologize to me? He never apologizes, especially to me. I wonder what's wrong with him?_ Goku continued to stare at Vegeta as they sat down to eat until Vegeta turned to him and said "How long are you going to stare at me, you baka?"

Goku grinned, thinking _There's the Vegeta I know, _and focused on cramming breakfast into his mouth while Piccolo muttered something about disgusting Saiyan eating habits.

Vegeta absentmindedly shoveled food into his mouth while he thought about earlier that morning. The feeling of Kakarot pinning him to the bed and his cheek gently pressed against his own. He stifled a moan. The Prince glanced at Kakarot as he demolished another round of eggs. All the fights, like this morning, the heated sparring, and joking insults. They always seemed to be fighting but in truth it never meant anything serious, contrary to popular belief, but never the less, he still felt guilty.


	3. The Confession

**My dear viewers, I am so terribly sorry that you had to wait this long and go through thinking there was a new chapter when there wasn't. I originally put up the chapter thinking it was fine then realized it was terrible. I took it down because I don't want you guys to have anything but the best I can produce. I'm so very sorry. On a lighter note, I love my reviewers! Everyone has been so supportive! Thank you so much for everything! And I'm sorry Vegeta's a bit OCC. Enjoy.**

After several helpings, breakfast was finally over. During the entire meal Goten and Trunks had insisted on going outside to play directly afterwards. Goku and Vegeta had caved in and agreed to their request. As they went upstairs to change into their swim suits, Goku whispered in Vegeta's ear "Wanna spar while the kids play?"

The husky richness of the taller Sayain's voice sent chills down Vegeta's spine. Not trusting his voice to work properly, he grunted with a curt nod. Goku looked almost ravenous as he stared at the Prince. Vegeta turned walk down the hall when Goku felt the sudden urge to pull him back. _His dark eyes, his voice, his...scent. It's driving me insane._ He almost ran down the hallway after the Sayain. Goku gripped both of Vegeta's shoulders, tentatively wrapped an arm around his waist and chest, and held him tight. He proceeded to burry his head in the crook between the surprised warrior's neck and shoulder.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?!" Vegeta hissed, struggling against the larger's embrace. Goku nuzzled him, breathing in his spicy scent. Waves of cinnamon, sun dried grass, and some foreign, dry, earthy richness filled his nostrils. Goku couldn't discern what the last one reminded him of. The smell was similar to a desert, but not quite right. He breathed deeper, trying to get a better whiff of the delicious odor. Something was so familiar about it. Then the thought struck him. _Vegetasei! After all these years, Vegeta still smells like our home planet._ The smaller Sayain whimpered, craning his neck and exposing the skin to Goku. Brushing against the tanned flesh with his cheek, Goku slid up into the coarse yet sleek black hair, nibbling gently on the smaller's ear. He groaned, feeling Vegeta move a certain way that brushed against his lower regions.

They both heard a sharp gasp and the clutter of object falling to the floor. There stood an aghast looking Chi Chi, her face livid, either with fury or embarrassment. Goku jumped way Vegeta, both trying to look presentable and normal She quickly gathered up the towels and sunscreen she had been carrying. "Goku, downstairs now." She seethed, her rage close to reaching a boiling point.

"Yes, m'am." He gulped, nervously adjusting his gi. Chi Chi turned around and stomped down the stairs, followed by a terrified Goku. Vegeta backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chin and could hear Goten and Trunks laughing down the hall, thankfully, still getting ready. He felt like he was going to burn alive from the heated sensation of being so aroused. Vegeta ran a gloved hand over the place where Goku had gently bitten his ear. _What the hell just happened?_ Awkwardly, the Prince stood and walked to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, he slid a hand down his pants to relieve the throbbing between his legs.

.•*•.

Downstairs

Goku nervously sat down at the kitchen table across from Chi Chi, who was brandishing her frying pan. She sighed before saying "Now, Goku, I expected this to happen on this trip eventually, but can you at least try to have some privacy. What if the children had seen you? What about Bulma? And have you even taken into consideration Vegeta's feelings?"

Goku stared at her dumbstruck. "You...you expected this?" He asked not sure whether to be surprised or offended.

"Yes, I expected you to eventually fall for Vegeta and make some kind of move on him. I _didn't_, however, expect it to be so bold or public though." Chi Chi said, making Goku blush furiously, "I've known that you and Vegeta share a special chemistry that we don't have. That is one of the reason I think we should divorce." Goku stared blankly back at Chi Chi, a million thoughts going through his head.

She paused for a second and continued, taking his hand as she did so, "Goku, I want you to be happy with him. I know Vegeta has been unhappy for a long time and I don't want that to happen to you. He and Bulma divorced years ago, but she made me promise not tell you because Vegeta didn't want to seem weak or in need of sympathy. Bulma has been letting him stay at Capsule Corp. and secretly dating Yamcha the entire time. Goku, he loves you and I know you feel the same way about him!" Chi Chi buried her head in her small hands after the outburst.

"Chi Chi." Goku breathed out in shock. _Vegeta and Bulma...divorced? And now Chi Chi wants to? _The Sayian sat at the table trying to process all the new information. He saw little streaks of water sliding down Chi Chi's face, her small shoulders shaking. "Don't cry." Goku said consolingly, pulling her into a hug from across the table. "I'm sorry I turned out to be a terrible husband."

"No, Goku, you were a wonderful husband. I'm just not the right person for you." She said looking up at his face. Chi Chi gently kissed him, for what would be truly the last time. So many emotions swirled between the two as they stood there, in a bitter-sweet embrace.

Vegeta walked down the stairs followed by two excited half Sayain children in swimming trunks. As he turned the corner at the bottom, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Chi Chi and _his _Kakarot were standing, holding each other from different sides of the kitchen table, their lip touching so tenderly. _No, not my Kakarot...and he will never be. What happened upstairs meant nothing. It doesn't matter...It doesn't matter anymore, Vegeta...Just let him go._ Vegeta continued to repeat this in his head as he cleared his throat, and spoke, trying not to sound as though his entire life had suddenly lost meaning "Ready to go, Kakarot?"

"Sure, Vegeta!" said Goku, pulling away from Chi Chi. His face seemed to light up at the sight of the other Sayain. Vegeta forced a smile as Goku grabbed the towels and sunscreen from Chi Chi and pulled her into another warm embrace. "Thank you, Chi Chi." Goku whispered in his ex-wife's ear. He proceeded to take Vegeta by the hand, and by surprise, and pull him out the door. Goten and Trunks ran after him, laughing, excited to finally be going out to play.

Bulma came out from her bedroom and said "So, you finally let him go?" Chi Chi nodded, staring at the floor. "I'm proud of you, you did what's for the best." Bulma continued, pulling her best friend into comforting hug.

"I'm glad just he can be happy now." Chi Chi sighed, relieved that one of the toughest moments she would ever endure, was over.

.•*•.

Piccolo and Gohan lay outside on the rocks, trying to relax even though the heat was blistering. Piccolo had been meditating, until he had uncharacteristically fallen asleep. Gohan discovered this when his mentor had fallen over and not reacted. The half Sayian was surprised that a collision with the hot rock hadn't woken him but it didn't seem to deter him. _Maybe he's catching up on the sleep he missed this morning. I wish I could've had more time to sleep with him. Fortunately, I have a weeks worth of nights with him._ Gohan smiled at the prospect of spending another night cuddling with Piccolo. The Namekian stretched and rolled over. Gohan looked at the muscular form, gently caressing the sleeping warriors face. He looked so peaceful compared to his regular frown. "I'm so lucky." Gohan whispered, "I'm one of the few people who gets to see your beautiful smile. He laid down next to his friend, continuing to stroke the green skin. Running his fingertips slowly across the surprisingly smooth skin, he traced little circles around the base of one of Piccolo's antenna. Gently he ran his index finger up the side, experimenting with just how far he could go. The Namekian groaned quietly and Gohan pulled away, only to lean back in to kiss Piccolo's forehead. "Sleep well, Piccolo-san." Gohan said, closing his eyes and drifting off, only to be jolted awake by his little brother, who had come tearing out of the house with Trunks.

**I couldn't resist putting a little Piccolo/Gohan fluff at the end. Well, if you continue to review, feel free to yell at me about anything. I enjoy a little constructive criticism. I really am sorry about the chapter thing.**

**B.I.C.**


	4. The Confusion

**I'm sorry that this one also took forever but I tried to make it a little longer and more interesting. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. Thank you for all the support after the issue with the last chapter. I'm thinking about writing some Bleach smut, anyone have a favorite pairing? Well. enjoy. **

After another long day on the beach, everyone had gathered upstairs in the hallway as Chi Chi had said to do. Bulma and Chi Chi came up the stairs holding some DVD cases in their hands.

"Okay guys, tonight is movie night. As you all know each room has its own TV so everyone gets there own movie. We have three movies left since Chi Chi and I already picked ours out." said Bluma holding out the movies. Goten peered at them for a moment grabbed one and ran through the door to his room with Trunks.

"What the heck is this trash?" said Vegeta, taking them and looking at the movies in disgust, "The Last Kiss and The Only One?"

"I'll have you know these are from my personal collection!" said Bulma as she marched off to her room followed by a giggling Chi Chi.

The boys continued to stare at the movies until Goku said "I guess we'll take this one. C'mon Vegeta." The pair walked back to their room. Vegeta was trying to see over Goku's shoulder to get a glimpse at what movie he had chosen.

"And once again, we are left with the last one." said Gohan, holding the remaining video. Piccolo pushed open the door and sat down the bed while Gohan inserted the DVD into the disk player. Then he turned and ran at the bed, jumping and landing right next to Piccolo. The Namekian looked shocked for an instant then resumed his normal unreadable face.

Gohan pulled the covers over them and wriggled in between Piccolo's arm and chest, snuggling into his shoulder. "What are you doing?" asked Piccolo, purple flooding his cheeks. _This infernal blushing has to stop._

"I'm cold." Said Gohan, looking up innocently at his sensei.

"Fine," grumbled the Namekian, shifting a little."The Only One. Who comes up with this crap?" he said as the movie title flashed across the screen.

Slowly, as the movie progressed the two, subconsciously, became enthralled in it. Every time something happened they would lightly gasp and lean forward, as if trying see the screen better. Just as the main protagonist was about to kiss the man of her dreams, Gohan moved his hand over to Piccolo's, which had been resting on the Namekian's abdomen. He slowly intertwined his fingers with Piccolo's. The warrior's hand was rough and calloused, but warm like the rest of his body. His fingers seemed to tingle as they touched the green skin. Gohan smiled when Piccolo didn't pull away.

Piccolo held his breath as he felt Gohan's hand on his. The slender fingers pushed between his own leaving that same sense of a burning pleasure wherever they touched. _Why is he doing this? I'm sure that my feelings for him aren't known, much less returned._ He began to rub the back of Gohan's hand with his thumb unconsciously. The Namekian pulled Gohan a little closer as if to test the waters. Gohan gladly obliged and snuggled deeper into Piccolo's scuplted frame.

They continued to watch the movie, constantly aware of the other's every movement, relishing the wonderful moment. Both were trying to permanently memorize the short time of blissfulness. Gohan loved the feeling of the rise and fall of the Namekian's chest, drinking in his scent and warmth. It was intoxicating to him, just being held like this.

"Hey Piccolo?" inquired Gohan, as they watched the main character move into her new house.

"Yeah?" said Piccolo.

"If you ever get house, could there be room for me in it?" asked Gohan, blushing a little. He had always wanted to share a house with Piccolo, even when he was young and first started being trained by him.

"Kid, there will always be room for you." Said Piccolo a small smile playing at his lips.

.•*•.  
Goku and Vegeta's Room

Goku and Vegeta sat awkwardly on opposite sides of the bed as the movie played quietly in the background. Goku fidgeted with the covers, while Vegeta scowled at the television, his arms crossed tightly and knees drawn up to his chin. Goku glanced at the Prince, who had acted like this ever since they had gone outside today. They had sparred, as Goku requested, but Vegeta didn't taunt him like usual, in fact, he hadn't uttered a single word to the orange-clad man since then. Every time Goku had tried to get him alone or talk, Vegeta had wormed his way out of it, completely ignoring the larger Sayain.

Goku ran a hand through his hair, trying desperately to decipher his comrade's strange behavior. Goku, of course, was oblivious to the mixed signals he had been giving all day. However, Vegeta was on the receiving end of these signal and was not coping well. He tried to block out all thoughts of Goku to make a weak effort in getting over him, but with the advances the larger kept making, this was hard.

Goku studied the smaller's frame. He was wearing a old white tank-top, a pair of shorts, and his gloves, which rarely came off. He was hunched over, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, chin resting on them. Vegeta's mouth was a thin, small line and his eyebrows were drawn in such a scowl one might think they were permanently frozen that way. Vegeta's eyes betrayed all his emotions to the other Sayain. Hurt, anger, regret, and pain swam deep in the depths trying to hide behind a wall of solitude.

Goku crawled over on all fours to Vegeta and plopped down next to him. Using his strength to his advantage, Goku pulled Vegeta into his lap and laid him down in a bridal style position. Vegeta looked at the other, baffled by what Goku had just done. The younger ran a hand through the Prince's sleek black hair, stopping at the nape of his neck and gently pulled him closer.

Without warning, Goku felt a pair of strong gloved hands close around his neck. Vegeta jerked away from him, still keeping a grip on the other Sayain. He stood on the mattress, pushing Goku into the pillows. Vegeta leaned down and hissed "What the hell do you think you're doing, baka!?"

"Nothi-" Goku tried to say but was cut off when Vegeta gave a bruising warning squeeze. He sunk to his knees so that they were on eye level.

"Don't lie to _me_, Kakarot. You've been acting strangely all day. Care to explain?" Vegeta ask, his voice low and venomous. Even though Vegeta fought for the right side now, he still retained his deadly rage, which when stirred often reverted him to his old ways.

"Ve-ge-ta!" Goku closed his fingers around the smaller wrists and tried to pry them away, which only encouraged Vegeta to tighten his grip. Goku gasped and coughed, then choked out the words "Fine, fine! I give!"

Vegeta sneered, loosening his hold so the larger could speak. Taking advantage of the situation, Goku shoved the Prince back onto the mattress and pinned his hands above his head. Goku laid down on top of the surprised Sayain in an attempt to hold Vegeta down with his boy weight. "Kakarot..." Vegeta breathed out, his voice quiet and shocked. Goku leaned down slowly, so that their noses were touching and their lips were centimeters apart. Vegeta looked up at him, fear and curiosity mixed with love permeated his face.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?" Goku whispered, his hot breath tickling Vegeta's skin. He stared directly into the Prince's ebony eyes, feelings both hearts racing a million miles per hour. "I love you, Prince Vegeta."

He saw the beautiful eyes go wide as he closed his and the distance between their mouths. Gently, he brushed against the warm, firm pair of lips with his own and pressed them together. Goku felt a jolt of lightning run through him as their mouths connected. All of his senses seemed to be on overdrive and took in every bit of Vegeta. The same sweet spice of his scent was also the intoxicating taste of Vegeta's skin. Goku breathed deeply, trying to drown himself in that wonderful smell. The Prince lay still under him, not even breathing. Slowly, Goku let go of a single wrist and laid his hand against Vegeta's cheek. The skin was so smooth it surprised him. He ran his hand up the side of his face and entangled it in Vegeta's sleek hair. Goku felt the smooth lips underneath his tense and tighten.

With a deep guttural growl, Vegeta tilted his head and fisted a handful of the larger's hair, pressing the two harshly together. Once again, Goku was caught unaware by the Prince. Vegeta slid his slippery tongue into Goku's hot mouth, licking at the back of his top teeth. Vegeta moved with a frenzied passion, drinking in the younger Sayain. Goku, still dazed, had no choice but to submit as the lithe figure overpowered him. Vegeta pushed the other Sayin up against the headboard. Locking his legs around Goku's waist, Vegeta straddled the larger, their chests pressed firmly against one another. Seductively, he slid both sets of his still gloved fingers between Goku's and pushed them against the headboard as well. Every caress and sweet moan sent sparks of arousal down Goku's spine.

Reluctantly, Goku pulled away from Vegeta, eliciting a disappointed groan from the older. Both panted heavily for lack of air. Goku stared at Vegeta, confusion and happiness swimming in his eyes. He had just had his feelings returned feircely by the smaller. Vegeta's eyes widened once again as he realized what he had just done. The lust that had clouded over his face dropped to be replaced by a look of pained regret. He dropped the larger Sayain's hands and jerked away from Goku's body quickly. He inched back until he was sitting between the warrior's knees. His body shook with fear of the actions he had just preformed.

"I...I love you too, Kakarot." whispered Vegeta, a small sheen of liquid brimming in his eyes. "Dammit. What have I done? I'm supposed to be forgetting about you, not kissing you. Especially not like that."

A small tear rolled down his cheek as he turned away with a bittersweet smile. He sighed, and rolled off of the bed. Slowly, as though it was physically painful, Vegeta dragged himself to the door. With every step he felt like his insides were being torn out. It went against every fiber of his being to approach that door. He gripped the knob tightly before relaxing and opening it.

"I won't lie, not to you and not to myself." Vegeta said fighting to compose himself. His grip on the door handle tightened again, leaving dents in the metal, as his emotions over came his struggling composure. _I can't ruin his life and I won't ruin his family. Dammit all to hell! Even if he does love things will never change!_ He sighed before turning and looking Goku dead in the eye.

"I do love you but someone else loved you first." Vegeta said as his voice broke, tears now flowing freely. With a slam of the door, Goku heard footsteps echo through the quiet house as the other Sayain ran down the hallway. _What the hell did Vegeta just do!? He kissed me back, told me he loves me too, then runs away? I got to find him!_

**How was that? No one has died from boredom yet? I appreciate any constructive criticism or ideas you have floating around in your brains. I'll try to be more punctual with the next chapter. ****-_- Meh, I guess that's it. See you soon!**

******B.I.C.**


	5. The Unmei

**Hola, my wonderful readers! Happy Thanksgiving! I'm sorry that I took so long to update this and that it's not the best of chapters but there is plenty of fluff! I look forward to your constructive critiques! Comments are love! Enjoy.**

Goku slowly began to get off the bed, his heart still racing from the kiss and his mind a blur of raging emotions. His breathing was shaky, chills running down his spine, eyes wide. _Vegeta was crying. What the hell is going on and what made the man cry? Was...was it me? _Guilt crept over him as his feet touched the floor. Goku stood up and tried to focus his mind away from his thoughts and on Vegeta's ki signature. It wasn't long before he found it because it was fluctuating, as though Vegeta was trying to suppress it but was having trouble doing so. Goku knew that it was hard to suppress your ki when your emotions were overtaking you. He remembered when he hand first met Vegeta. When Goku had seen all the cold, battered bodies of his friend he nearly lost his sanity and control. He continued to think, remembering the fight that ensued directly afterward with the small Sayain Prince. _What if I had killed him back then? Where would I be today?_ He thought hard but there was no reality beyond Vegeta for him anymore. Goku once again tired to force his mind away from these thoughts and back to the ki signature. It wasn't far away but it was moving at a breakneck speed. Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Salty, crisp night air brought goosebumps to his skin as he reappeared outside in midair. A wide expanse of midnight blue sky was adorned with millions of stars. He was enamored with the sky in the short second he appeared just in coincidental time to feel a sharp pain in his stomach as Vegeta crashed headlong into him. The elder clutched his head before peering to see what he had just smashed into. His tear stained face formed a ferocious scowl as backed away from the figure. Vegeta raised his small gloved hand and brought it down hard against the larger's cheek and yelled "BAKA!"

Vegeta looked at Goku, fumming, then he blanched. He backed away, the color draining from his face, looking horrified as realization crashed down on at the blow he'd just rendered on Goku's face. "I...I...Kakarot."

Goku looked at the Prince's broken-hearted face and in the blink of an eye had pulled the Prince into a crushing hug. His face burried deep in Goku's torso, Vegeta was limp while the larger whispered words of sympathy and comfort. Heavy tears streamed down his face wetting the orang gi. The large arms held him so tightly, like he would disappear if he ever let go. Vegeta manage to stutter out an apology between his sobs, "I-I'm s-sorry, Kakarot." The warrior just continued to hold him tightly, waiting for Vegeta's breathing to even and the tears to stop and when they finally did Goku began to speak.

"You know I don't care that you hit me, right? However, I do care that you suddenly left right after we kissed. Why did you run, Vegeta?" Vegeta heard Goku's whisper cut through the night, barely heard over the gentle crashing of the waves below. The smaller turned his face upward to see thin beads of water cascading down Goku's smooth cheeks. His hair shadowed over most of his face but his expression was still visibly one of pain. Vegeta felt guilt flood through him as he saw his old friend in such pain. He wriggle his arms out of Goku's grip and gently placed his gloved hands on both sides of his face. Vegeta carefully wiped away the other Sayain's tears with the cloth pad of his thumb.

"You wanted me to stay?" Vegeta softly questioned. Goku nodded, fresh tears spilling over his cheeks and running down Vegeta's hands, soaking through the gloves. Suddenly, the realization hit Vegeta. _He's been the one to approach me first each time and he said...he said he loves me. Kakarot...loves me. _Vegeta sighed, his heart stinging with pain in his chest for having hurt someone so special. _He at the very least deserves an explanation. _Vegeta took a shaky breath before he began to speak. "Kakarot, I ran because I didn't want to hurt you but it seems I did a terrible job at that." Vegeta brushed back some of Goku's unruly black locks, slowly running his hand along the scalp while brushing away silken strands. "I thought you would be happier with Chi Chi. You looked elated after you kissed her this morning. I was...jealous that she could make you so happy, that she got to know that part of you."

"I was so happy after kissing Chi Chi because she said that I was free to go after you. Chi Chi told me everything about you and Bulma, and she said she accepted my love for you." Goku explained as Vegeta's dark eyes widened.

"You...know? You know Bulma and I split up?" He was shocked that the lower class Sayain knew the secret he had tried so hard to keep. Goku's grip around the small waist tightened as his had traveled back up into Vegeta's hair and pressed the two closer.

"Yes, I know." Goku whispered into the other's ear. He felt fear creep through him as Vegeta stayed silent. Goku felt the smaller shift against him as a strong pair of slid around his neck, gloved hands clasping at the back of his head, straining to hold the other even with the difference in size.

"That's...good." The Sayain Prince said pulling the man a close to him as possible. A small smile had formed on Vegeta's face, replacing the scowl with a foreign feeling of happiness. He buried his head into the chest of the warm body, a few tears sliding down the bridge of his nose. Cold water touched the tip of his toes. Neither had realized it but they had slowly drifted out of the sky toward the ocean below. Vegeta slid his legs up the younger's sides and wrapped them firmly around the toned waist. The Sayain moved his head to rest on Goku's shoulder and breathed in the sweet smell of raspberries and fresh earth once more. Goku moved his hands once more to support his little lover. Vegeta's breath hitched when he felt one of Goku's large hands wander below his waistline. Goku's bare feet sank all the way into the water, touching the wet, swirling sand below. With a hand on his back and another on his behind, Goku carried the Prince ashore.

As soon as the larger touched dry sand, he sat down with Vegeta still wrapped tightly in his arms. The older drew back, only to lean towards Goku, so that their noses were touching, and whisper sweetly "I really do love you, Kakarot."

"I love you too, Vegeta." Goku said. He closed the distance between their lips. This time it wasn't lustful and fiery, it was soft, tender, and loving but just as passionate. Their lips brushed together gently, hands caressing their partner, eyes closed giving the other complete trust. Vegeta poured every emotion he had ever felt for Goku into that kiss, all the pain, hate, anger, love, lust, and affection, and Goku gladly received and reciprocated his actions. A thousand images flashed through theirs minds, from the time they first laid eye upon each other, through every battle, every afternoon spent at Capsule Corp., every time their eyes met or their bodies connect by the subtle brush of a hand or a hard kick to the stomach. Each one was crystal clear and perfect as though they were living it at that very moment but they saw through their eyes, through their partners, from ever imaginable angle. The Sayains felt their emotion in the memories intertwine and meld together until their hearts were beating in absolute synch. The feeling of this was like a thousand wounds and the pain of a hard life being suddenly swept away in the purest form of love that could be comprehended by the heart.

Unfortunately, all living things need to breathe. Goku slowly pulled back, trying to savor the feeling of the soft lips on his and the light, warm feeling in his chest. He marveled at the lithe figure leaning back against knees, comfortably nestled in his arms. The Prince had a look of bliss on his face, like no worry had ever graced his mind. Goku stared deep into his ebony eyes, seeing the reflection of a thousand burning stars and the own sparkling of Vegeta's happiness mesh and mix.

Vegeta matched the intensity of his gaze while a wide smile formed on both faces. A warm, but not unpleasantly hot, feeling settled over the two in contrast to the cold ocean air. "I have met many people, and killed most of them, but no one has ever made me feel like that, Kakarot. It seemed so improbable, so unlikely that you would be my Unmei but nonetheless you are."

"Your U-what?" Goku asked, feeling confused and a little ignorant, as if this was a word he should be familiar with.

Vegeta chuckled and said, "Unmei, it's like a person's one true love, destined mate, or something similar to that, Kakarot. It only occurs in Sayains and their lover, if that person happens to be from another race. Every Sayain is born with a person that the Universe has 'intended' them to be with. It's very rare for a Sayain to actually find their Unmei. It would be like looking for a key to open a lock in an ocean full of keys. In short, it's the type of thing you would find in fairy tales but its essentially finding your other half."

"That's pretty special." Goku said quietly, "But how do you know that I'm your Unmei?"

"You know how when we kissed it was different from any kiss you'd ever had before, for instance, how you saw all those memories?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded, his brow furrowing a little. "That only happens when a Sayain finds their Unmei and let's go of any fear, regrets, or anger related to that person, Kakarot. The reason why it didn't happen the first time we kissed was because I was afraid of hurting you. Once again, another fine example of why it is so hard to find an Unmei."

"So, it's like '_True Love's Kiss_'? Goku asked beaming. He giggled a little and placed a gentle kiss on Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta groaned and said "You have been watching too many of Bulma and Chi Chi's chick flics. I suppose you could call it that. No more question until tomorrow though! I'm tired from the emotion roller coaster we've been on tonight. I cried, then you cried, now were kissing and laughing like fools." He leaned back into Goku and snuggled into shoulder again. Goku chuckled as he stood, still holding onto the small man. He placed two fingers to his forehead and instantly reappeared on the welcome matt in front of the house. He wiped off his sandy feet before opening the door and walking into the dark living room. Treading carefully so he would make little sound he made his way through the living room, up the stairs, and into the hallway. As Goku passed Gohan and Piccolo's room he peered in through the slightly ajar door, to see the two cuddling closely under the covers with smiles on both their faces while they slept.

Goku grinned to himself and continued back to his room. He opened the door and walked over to the disheveled bed, turning off the television as he went. The Prince snoring gently in Goku's arms, so the larger sat down on the bed and gingerly turned over onto his side, trying not to squish his little lover. Goku pulled the covers over them and tenderly kissed Vegeta's forehead. He whispered into the darkness "Goodnight, my Unmei."


	6. The Spar

**Konichiwa my lovely readers! I'm pretty sure that was misspelled, like this chapter which will likely have grammatical errors due to this being a little rushed. If you can read it, Enjoy.**

Warmth. That was all Gohan could comprehend as his body began to stir from sleep. No sudden jolt awake, no sweat, no stiff or sore muscles. Just comfortable heat between sheets and blankets. How long had it been since he had slept like this, night after night, just simple blissful resting? Gohan couldn't remember what it had been like until the last few nights. His fitful, needy dreams had altogether vanished and Gohan speculated that it was due to being held by the real Piccolo. There was no need for an image conjured up by his subconscious when actual arms held him tight. Thoughts similar to these flitted through Gohan's sleepy mind as he struggled to awaken. His eyelids were heavy with drowse as opened them and discovered that not only was it still night but the reason why he felt so pleasantly toasty.

Gohan was lying sideways, nearly faced down, pressed deeply into the mattress and pillows. Muscular green arms encircled his waist and a large heavy weight laid partially on top of him. Gohan squirmed underneath of his sleeping captor only to hear Piccolo let out a heavy groan and was forcibly pulled sideways into the warrior's torso. _Piccolo is spooning me in his sleep! _Gohan swallowed heavily, trying to control his arousal at the unconscious movement of the Namekian. He wiggled and rolled in the firm grip until Gohan and Piccolo were face to face. The moonlight that spilled in from the skylight above decorated the two bodies in an ethereal way, so that they both seemed to glow with the celestial light. The Sayian tentatively raised a small hand and brushed his fingertips slowly along the side of Piccolo's face, mesmerized by how relaxed and alluring he looked. This rare occurrence of seeing the elder asleep was a true treasure in Gohan's opinion because Piccolo had explain that most Namekians meditate in opposition to sleeping and, normally, he was no exception.

"It's a shame you don't sleep more. You look beautiful when you do. I wish I could sleep with you every night but unfortunately I only have this short week to enjoy it." Gohan whispered to a listener who couldn't hear him. The boy sighed into the dark, feeling a bit stupid for talking to an unconscious person. He snuggled into Piccolo, placing his head just under the elder's chin, breathing in the deep, earthy scent. By the time Goku had carried Vegeta back up the stairs, he had sunk into a deep and content sleep, void of dreams born from unsatisfied needs. All Gohan felt was the warmth.

.•*•.

It was well past morning when Piccolo and Gohan finally awoke. Piccolo groaned in aggravation as bright, beach sunshine rays blasted into the room. He pulled a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the offending sunlight. A small voice near his neck said, "Piccolo-san, I can't breathe."

Piccolo scrambled away from the voice in a frenzy and ended up falling off the bed. As he lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, Gohan's head peaked over the bed. "Sorry!" Gohan said, smiling guiltily. Piccolo just chuckled, sat up, and ruffled Gohan's already disheveled hair.

"C'mon kid, get up, we've over slept." Said the Namekian as he stood and stretched his arms. Gohan groaned and slid back under the purple covers, where he curled into a ball. Piccolo by this time was anxious to get going, so in one swift motion he threw off the blanket and slid his arm securely around Gohan's waist. He hoisted the boy over over his shoulder, giving a slight growl. The half-Sayain squirmed and wriggled to no avail as Piccolo opened the door and carried the boy out of the room.

Chi Chi, who was cleaning up the remains of breakfast, was not as shocked as you might think when she saw a green alien march out of her son's bedroom carrying her firstborn like a potato sack. The woman had been through a lot over the years and incidents similar to this occurred frequently and no matter how loud she yelled, they prevailed without fail. Instead of the dramatics she had preformed the first time, she simply handed Piccolo a bottle of cold water and when he turned around she passed Gohan a left over banana from breakfast. "Thanks Mom!" He said, gratefully taking the yellow fruit. Piccolo quickly carried the boy out of her reach and to the door.

"Be back by dinner!" She called out the door as Piccolo walked out onto the beach. The Namekian, however, just waved his free hand dismissively. Even Goku and Vegeta, who had been playing in the ocean with the children, stared at the pair for they were a sight to see. A tall, green man with antenna dressed in a purple gi was carrying an teenager, who was currently wearing pajamas and devouring his banana, down the beach in broad daylight like it was the most natural thing in the world. Piccolo was looking forward to the day ahead of the pair because he and Gohan hadn't found much time in the past month for any training time and Piccolo wanted to make sure Gohan wasn't going 'soft.' The boy had stopped squirming long ago and was becoming excited about the fight to come for he missed sparring with the Namekian. Gohan felt like a child as he was carried down the beach, thrown over his former sensei's shoulder. He almost missed being helpless so that he would alway have to be carried around and protected by Piccolo.

"You ready, Gohan?" Piccolo grunted gruffly as he came to a halt. The Namekian stared up into the sun unblinking, feeling excited, almost to the point of nervousness. He missed this apprehensive feeling before a good sparring session.

"No, I can't fight in my pajamas! Mom would go ballistic if I ripped them!" Said the half-Sayain twisting to look at the other. Piccolo sighed in an exasperated and slid Gohan off of his body till he was standing before him. The green man raised a hand, looking a bit peeved at being forced to wait, and growled out a few jumbled words about Gohan closing his eyes. Feeling apprehensive due to Piccolo's current disposition, the boy quickly squeezed his eyes closed. A tingling feeling rushed over his skin that he hadn't felt in a long time. He heard Piccolo chuckle and felt a hand ruffle his hair, claws gently brushing the scalp.

"You can open your eyes now." The warrior stated. Gohan's eyes flew open and was happily surprised at what he saw. He was wearing a gi identical to the one Piccolo had made him long ago before the fight with Cell. After throughly admiring Piccolo's handiwork, Gohan practically threw himself on the older. Wrapping his arms tightly around his chest, he murmured into the elder's shirt, "Thank you so much, Piccolo-san."

Piccolo felt heat rising to his cheeks, decorating them with a lovely shade of purple. He stood stiff as a board, trying to keep control on the raging emotions in is head. _No_ _matter how much you enjoy this, no matter how good Gohan looks_ right now, you _must not ravish him. _Piccolo repeated this in his head while trying to keep his breathing steady and calm the waves of heat rushing through him. When Gohan finally pulled away Piccolo let out a deep breath of relief and asked hoarsely, "Are you ready now?"

Gohan smirked cockily, brushing a stray hair aside. He assumed a lazy fighting stance and said, "Yes, Mr. Piccolo, I am ready to kick your ass."

Piccolo growled deeply and launched himself at the boy, tackling him to the ground where they grappled each other, Gohan ITing every time Piccolo came close to pinning him. The two rolled around on the ground, gritty sand flying through the air and their ki slowly rising. Gohan felt Piccolo's nails dig into him as he was flung into the air then met with a hard round-house kick to his side that would have shattered human ribs. Utilizing his current situation as an advantage, he grabbed Piccolo's leg and pulled sharply upward sending the Namekian down on his back. As Gohan tried to pin the larger down, he was kneed in the stomach and the fight continued.

They moved as if in a dance, bodies connecting, sweat dripping in their passion, the heat of battle flowing from them. As punches and kicks flew through the air, Gohan's gi began to tear. The first rip tore his shirt open and the second removed it completely, revealing a slender yet well-toned body. Piccolo swallowed thickly at the sight. Of course he had seen Gohan shirtless before but it never lost it's effect on him, especially when the boy was slick with sweat and flushed with exertion.

A guttural growl ripped through Piccolo as he shoved the smaller down and flattened himself against Gohan. The Namekian's hands slid up the slender arms and locked around the other's wrist. Gohan wiggled his legs out from under the larger who he was pinned under and bent his knees, rocking from side to side in a futile attempt to roll over. Piccolo moved his head up Gohan's neck, brushing their cheeks together. heard the half-Sayain's breath hitch, and whispered in his ear, "I win."

Gohan let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, feeling almost crushed under the larger body. Piccolo rolled over, taking the boy with him. He laid in the warm sun and cradled the other against his chest, one hand in the black hair and the other on the small of his back. Gohan didn't say a word, he just laid on top of the Namekian, shirtless and sweaty. He knew that he were to say anything it would just ruin the blissful moment. Today was one of the good day, one of the days where Piccolo wasn't irritable or tired after a fight, one of the days where they could relax together in peace. So their the two laid, in a calm similar to that after a storm, their heavy breathing drowned out by the sound of the waves.

**Gahhh, Piccohan feels! I've been skimping a little on the fluff so this was a bit of filler. Tell me what you though though! I love my commenters! **

**B.I.C.**


	7. The Need

**Salve, my lovely readers! In case you haven't noticed, I've been using a foreign language for my hellos and today's was Latin! Once again, it's another short chapter, courtesy of my lack of imagination. Sorry guys. :( Enjoy.**

After their short lived spar, the pair had stayed in that position for hours and felt an uncomfortable space begin to grow between them. Conversation was eventually started, though it had surprisingly been initiated by Piccolo. They mused over trivial things, occasionally scraping the surface of deeper topics before the conversation was quickly steered out of that direction. Not really paying attention to their talk or the time, they sifted through their own thoughts and emotions. Neither really knew what had happened but something had changed in the last hour, something felt broken and wrong.

Piccolo lay in the sand taking in the feeling of the slowly cooling beach and the body on top of him. By now, he had counted exactly how many ribs Gohan had, how fast he breathed, and how many breaths the boy took per minutes. He had imprinted into his memory the feeling of Gohan's skin under the palm of his hand and how soft his locks of wild black hair were. Over those short hours, Piccolo had felt unnamed emotions moving through him, emotions that almost hurt with their intensity. He wanted to tell Gohan everything; he wanted to pour out all of these feelings into a speech but he held his tongue. Fangs sank into his lip and leaving a small indent in the flesh and a small shock of pain to remind him not to do anything rash. Piccolo knew that if he said anything Gohan would be disgusted with him but would never say anything about it. The warrior could see the scene playing out in his mind, painfully realistic. Gohan would awkwardly smile, trying to mask his distaste, and tell him it could never work, then they would slowly drift apart until they were strangers, not speaking and not smiling like they did now. In a way, the Namekian felt this would be worse than the longing he felt now. _Gohan is like a forbidden fruit that was close enough to touch but could never be tasted. I feel melancholy at best but, no, it's more like an empty hole in my chest that I don't know how to fill._

The larger sighed with an emptiness in the sound, squeezing the small body he loved so much just a little closer. _Why him? Why someone who has no possible chance of ever needing me like I need him? _Obsidian eyes trailed down to connect with the chocolate ones staring up at him that glistened with worry and confusion. Something inside the warrior snapped, the dam of emotions overflowing, and he hugged Gohan tightly against his chest. Small arms wrapped around him, gripping him like he could vanish at any moment. Piccolo rolled onto his side so that the two were face to face. His deep voice rumbled through Gohan as he asked, "Do you remember what I promised you about never leaving?" The half-Sayain nodded with a bewildered look before Piccolo continued in almost a whisper,"Would you be willing to do the same for me?"

Gohan nearly gasped when the Namekian asked him that. _Piccolo is never this open with me, with anyone actually. He wants me to promise the same thing he did for me, a commitment. Does that mean he...No, Piccolo doesn't have to have me by his side. I am not a need. _A small tear streaked down his cheek only to feel it brushed away by Piccolo's thumb, his large but gentle hand gripping his chin and tilting up so that their eyes met once more. Gohan looked into the dark irises, seeing beyond just the color. It was a vehemence of wishfulness, sorrow, and, if Gohan hadn't believed so strongly that it wasn't possible he would have seen, love. Shakily, Gohan placed his hand on the emerald green cheek and said, his voice cracking slightly,"I promise you'll never lose me and that I'll stay with you forever, Piccolo-san." He buried his head in the warriors gi, sniffling a little, and hugged him close. Bathed in the red, pinks, and flushed golden oranges of the setting sun, they held each other tightly, never wanting to let go for fear of losing the other.

Vegeta and Goku, who floated in the clouds above watched the pair lay on the beach. Goku held Vegeta from behind, his arms snaked around the small but firm waist. Goku sighed and said, "They really do love each other, don't they?"

"For once, Kakarot, you have hit the nail on the head. I have been dropping hints to you about this for the past year." Said Vegeta grumpily. He was disgruntled because they had stumbled upon the two at a very inopportune time. Goku and he had been in a passionate make-out session which was getting dangerously heated but, no, there was no satisfying the needs of an aroused Sayian Prince. Goku squeezed him tightly around his middle, nibbling a little on his ear, saying, "Tonight's the full moon, Vegeta. If you still would like to, I want to show you that special place I told you about. If you come, I'll help you take care of your...little problem." Vegeta nearly yelped when Goku's hand traveled down his front and squeezed the area between his thighs. Needless to say, Vegeta was looking forward to that night.

**For all of those whose hands just shot up in the air, yes, there will be a lemon and I am going to enjoy writing it. *insert creepy laugh here* Sorry about these being so short but were getting so close to the good part of the story! Please comment! I'm begging on my hands and knees! Once again I am sorry because you must be so sick of hearing that from me. Don't forget, I love you guys! :)**

**B.I.C.**


	8. Hiatus

**My dearest readers, it greatly saddens me to do this but what muse that I had has left me and this story will have to be put on hold for the time being. I'm very sorry for this inconvenience. I will eventually be back and writing for this story but it will be awhile.**

**Hope to see you soon.**

**B.I.C.**


End file.
